


The Father's Daughter

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is The Daughter, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin as the Father, Based off fan art by master of serpents on reddit, Crossing Parallels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, I wrote this for myself man, Mortis (Star Wars), Obi-Wan cant keep anakin on track, Prophecy, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Starkiller is the Son, Suicide, i really just wanna do a ton of au's for Daughter Goddess Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Anakin is transported to another world with another Mortis. A Mortis where his absent padawan was the daughter, someone by the moniker of Starkiller as the son, leaving him as the father. He can't stay but there are consequences for leaving, consequences the daughter will gladly pay so long as she get's to give Anakin, although not her own, a final goodbye.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Father's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> based off the reddit fan art poster by master of serpants
> 
> i need more fan art and fan fiction as ahsoka as the daughter and anakin as the father

A ripple embeds itself throughout the force, invisible lassos binding the chosen one and his former master, the cave around them glowing in an evanescent light that pressed on their eyes to the point their eyesight warbled and blurred. A pressure stronger than tectonic plates snapped onto their chest, stealing their breaths before ripping the consciousness out of their heads. Worlds, realities twisting and looping. Unable to shake the aura around the chosen one, so instead it merged and threw him to a parallel hungry for his presence.

An existence where on Mortis, Anakin Skywalker was The Father.

Obi-Wan wakes first, inhaling deeply while hesitantly pinching his eyes in fear the moment he opened them he’d be blinded again. Satisfied his eyes weren’t going to be overloaded, he opened up and startled at the shift in location. They were in the same cave as before, yet the runes and carvings were altered, sharper lines and steeper gashes. The white blinding fluorescent hues were replaced by a deeper, warmer amber light. Something much easier on his eyes.

A groan rumbled out in his tinning muse, his jaw aching from where it was pressed against the shredded rocks beneath. 

“Anakin,” it came out with a tremble, and then with a worried hiss when the warped force around him didn’t allow him to snuff out his anxiety. The other man woke with a start at the sound, eyes wild as he sat up and searched for someone who wasn’t there. Ahsoka had been gone for months yet Anakin still looked over his shoulder, moved to nudge his elbow jokingly at a being who wasn’t there, and left himself open where a young togruta normally covered him.

That had been something Obi-Wan had jumped onto correcting, although he was far more lenient when it came to the rest. How could he remind his former apprentice not to check over his shoulder when he still looked over his for Anakin?

“Where are we?” Running his gloved hand over his itching scar, Anakin cooled, getting to his feet with his master before absently swiping the dirt and rocks off his tunic. 

“As if I know,” The older man returned sassily almost bordering on frustrated, brushing a hand through his hair, hesitating to crook his fingers against the glowing insignia's on the stones in case he triggered another...transportation?

A splashing pain dove into their chest, the instinct to move acting their bones, forcing them from the mouth of the cave. Talons pulled at Anakin, instinct or intuition telling him to follow, the echoing whisper of a planet he hated licking at his temples.

_Mortis._

That wasn’t where they were now, they were still on a far off planet on the outer rim. But Mortis was calling to him, there was something there. Potentially the reason they were now here. Someplace where the force surrounding him wasn’t what he was used to, the presence here clawed at him, digging deep into his skin as if trying to tether him here even when it knew it- _he_ wasn’t right.

If he really focused, there was something there in the force as well, something powerful and the slightest bit familiar. That being wasn’t impaling him with thorns, more accurately it was coiling around his arm as if it was personally going to lead him there, it filled him with the uppermost feeling of care.

Hopefully they (whoever they were) would be able to help them get home. If they ever actually found their way to Mortis. The grip on his arm was almost loving but the affection is tampered by the grip of nails, it was only for a few seconds but it was a response Anakin could only describe as panic. It is then that the pressure returns to them both, not gripping them like a vice as it had before, but still smothering their lungs before they adjusted once again to a surrounding that brought them to their knees.

Mortis.

* * *

The gleaming gem brought the two’s attention to the monastery, it filled the sky and their guts with dread. Anakin couldn’t brush off the pointed and concerned look being sent his way, his former master wasn’t always as subtle as he could be, at least when it came to him. Anakin also didn’t fail to notice the man rubbing his bicep, the phantom feeling of the daughters grip on him likely returning. They bypassed the cathedral, nothing calling to them there, thankfully.

The monastery looked no different than before and Anakin drew his saber in the barest hint of caution, briefly wondering if he should set out for the dagger first, but the thought drifted when the ornate doors opened and the interior was different than the one he’d seen before. Rather than being cloaked in darkness and neon blue, it was a lit up marble, almost like the palace walls on Naboo.

A twirling spire of a staircase stood in the middle of the room, while two adjacent hallways fanned out at the sides. One lit up in an almost religious light and the other more shadowed, the ceiling shaped sharply to cast shadows while the other was rounded and allowed more light.

Stepping further inside and passing the steps, the chosen one froze at the mural on the back wall. Ahsoka was cloaked in a white hood where the daughter once stood, he, well half of him and a black robotic figure split by his saber stood in the middle, and a brown short haired man stood in the place of the son.

It isn’t a struggle to turn down the hall that belonged to his former padawan, Obi-Wan is reaching to stop him but he doesn’t let the man deter him until he is in the hall and standing between the first two murals of ten. There are five on either side, and a story is told.

The first picture is the same assortment of marble, glass and gold layered over minute details and making the colors pop. It is Ahsoka and himself standing side by side, she is still wrapped in a white cloak and he is in his armor, but they seem to be at peace at each other's side.

The second photo across from it is more worrisome, they are facing another except she is being torn away by a golden sash twining around her waist while he is in pursuit of her, clear non stained glass hands are holding him back as a puddle of pure black ink is under his feet.

Anakin's feet bring him between the next two, his jaw is threatening to drop if he was able to pick it up in his entranced state.

The third is them reunited, she is in his arms, holding onto his chest and the blackness is pooling now at her feet as well. The clear hands are still reaching towards his back, and his stance briefly makes him notice that the depiction is aware those hands are there and is protecting Ahsoka from them anyway.

It’s whiplash on his senses as he turns to face the fourth. They are close but not touching, she is looking up not at him but more so at the black robotic shadow looming over the back of him, Ahsoka is half engulfed in the inky blackness on the ground, trying to pull herself out. And he is reaching to her but not quite able to meet her grip.

Anakin's jolt to the next steps of the story make the floor squeak under his boots. She is alone this time, on her knees with her head in her hands, blackness retreeting while the background is a freezing blue covered in fractals as if she was freezing and loudly alone.

The sixth is a freezing blue and lonesome Ahsoka reaching towards him while he is turned away, there is blackness consuming all but his face, the clear hands gripping his slightly turned head, stopping him from turning back to her.

In the next she is solemn, not fully ice because the cold is melting into tears, the shadow he had fully become is behind her but doesn’t face her, in fact it is far enough away to show that he is fleeting. The son and Ahsoka stare at each other in the next, she is heartbroken and he is seemingly maliciously content. A grey carving of the black figures mask is above them.

It is number nine that had Anakin falling to his knees. Ahsoka’s hood is on her head, she is grovelling so lowly to the floor she is level with the machine's feet, his cape slipping from her grasp as he and the son walk away.

Obi-Wan carefully pulled him by the shoulder to turn him away from the ghastly sight, but that only brought him face to face with the final painting. The Daughter, Ahsoka, is standing again, a convor is perched on her shoulder. She is serene with only the barest hint of shadow covering her, and a staff gleams in her hand while her head is high. It admittedly is much easier to look at than the rest.

“Are you ready?” they don’t know if she is behind the next set of vaulted doors but there is a fair bet she is.

“Yeah,” it was said with such uncertainty Obi-Wan waited a few seconds more before helping him to his feet. He didn’t make his way towards the door even then, unsure if Anakin needed a few more moments to collect himself.

Tentatively Anakin placed a hand on the door, pushing with little strength until he followed through and the door swung open before Obi-Wan pushed through the second. In the large room she sat on a dias, she was in the same dress the daughter wore in their own world, yet she was only around seventeen to eighteen years of age and the headband pressed against her lekku and montrals was grey, it reminding him more so of armor than anything regal.

The convor sat on the throne’s arm, and Ahsoka- _The Daughter_ stood, her eyes fond and wide as the force, _she_ , smothered him with fondness. She rises and he helplessly comes closer, as does she and she bows lightly and he returns it and he takes her hand to help her down the lectern's steps.

Obi-Wan pushed in his mind that maybe it is best they play along, and Anakin considers it but isn’t quite sure he can follow through.

“Hello Master,” her voice is smooth, and he almost stutters not knowing what to say as she loops her arm with his, he knows immediately it had been her signature doing the same back in the cave. Her smile turns sympathetic yet there are hints of a grimace, she is trapped in a melancholy thought and they know then something is happening here.

“I didn’t know the force would call to you, I didn’t think it’d call to anyone at all,” her head only for a second leaned onto his bicep before they are standing before a window, Obi-Wan a step behind. Her arms moved to hold herself closer, still interlocked with his own. A look of resignation passed through her large expressive eyes and once again her head rested against his arm.

“Excuse me,” Obi-Wan interjected, and this Ahsoka didn’t turn her head towards him in the slightest but she remained silent, encouraging him to continue.

“How would we go about getting home?” 

“I’ll worry about that,” it’s obvious it's something pressing, maybe not for them but evidently enough for her. “You two should rest, eat. I’ll need your help in gathering the dagger later.”

The mention of the dagger set them on edge, they knew what it could do, and although they didn’t think Ahsoka- _The Daughter_ (they had to remind themselves again) would use it on them. It’s obvious she senses the distrust because she lets Anakin’s arm go, her expression hurt. Anakin would have latched back onto her if she hadn’t already turned away, her steps clicking against the floor as she beckoned them to follow.

“You can take our fa-Anakin’s quarters, we have a guest room you could take Master Obi-Wan,” her head lowers when they walk through her heartbreaking depictions, gesturing to the stairs.

They follow her up the steps, wanting to ask about the paintings but they make it to what appears to be the dining room and another hall. The stairs continued up and they could only assume that is where Anakin- The Father’s room was located.

The feast has the two men’s mouth watering, the fact that when they returned home they’d have to return to their diet of powdery rations loomed over their heads. Ahsoka didn’t make to fill a plate but took a seat at the table, her tangerine hands petting the convor who had silently followed them in.

Anakin didn’t seem to care about anything more that moment as he stuffed his face, his brain knowing this was wrong yet trying to hold onto the little sense of normalcy of eating a meal with his former master and padawan. Obi-Wan on the other hand, who had his memories intact, was far more concerned with their being there and started with his questions.

“Ahsoka could you tell us who the son is?” they had yet to encounter him in person though he was sure they would in their stay.

“You don’t know him in your reality, I’m not sure you’ll even meet him in your universe either. You can call him Starkiller or just the Son here,” her eyes never left the convor in front of her, the name Starkiller having been putrid on her tongue and making her face pull in distaste.

“And the Father is where?” The question has Anakin’s attention, his chair scooting closer to the togruta and Obi-Wan couldn’t even get a reprimand out of his mouth because Ahsoka pointed him with a stare.

“Gone, and with him gone both Starkiller and I were free to leave. I knew if he left he’d destroy our universe. Our Father as...Anakin had been gone for so long, I didn’t actually think when I called out for Anakin in the force anything would happen. I was wrong,” it explained their presence on this plane and the black mechanical counterpart to Anakin in the mural.

“And you need the dagger to kill him?” Obi-Wan filled in, well-aware that when they left the man would wreak havoc if not disposed of.

“And myself,” she added without any actual concern for her well-being. Anakin on the other hand raged, slamming his hand down onto the table and rising to his feet, his chair clattering to the floor behind him.

“No!”

“It’ll bring balance,” she explained softly as if that made it any better, pulling Morai into her lap after the bird had startled at the man’s outburst.

It’s obvious the man wants to continue shouting, although by the way his scarred brow was twitching and his jaw was latching, he didn’t know what to say. His whole prophecy was to bring balance to the force, how could he tell her not to do the same and endanger a whole galaxy of her own?

Master Kenobi watched the scene tersely, almost as if expecting Anakin to promise he’ll stay, something Ahsoka for the moment believes he might as well. It’d be a dream having him here, her father and her arm and arm again. Although if he stayed there their own Ahsoka would never see him again, it was a battle to argue that it would be better for her since Anakin’s fall was inevitable. Would it be better having him here safe and sound as the father to never be seen again? Or would it be better to put other Ahsoka through the same suffering she had undergone?

Mortis had been his destiny, he hadn’t taken it there and she had no idea if him fulfilling that prophecy here would do anything for his universe. She wouldn’t ask him to stay to get her answer.

“It’ll be okay,” she reassures, placing a hand on his arm, willing him to sit down. He doesn’t, and roughly yanks his hand away before heading back down the stairs, likely on the way to the altar for the dagger. That or he was going to confront Starkiller now, the son wouldn’t be able to put up a fight, but he’d try regardless.

Ahsoka wondered how he’d react when he saw Anakin this way, not as Vader. He hated the old Anakin, the Anakin she knew well, who loved her wholeheartedly and was invested in actual balance rather than the darkness that had been consuming him since the corruption and disappearance of the mother.

“I better go with him,” Obi-Wan sighed already knowing the way. The daughter nodded, watching them go, lifting her hand where Morai sat to follow after them. The convor followed and Ahsoka left the dining room and headed back to her designated throne room. 

Her dress dragged along the ground making her miss the hood she wore in the depictions surrounding her. It was so much easier to hide away in. 

* * *

The angered steps thudding towards the hall let Ahsoka know he was coming. Starkiller slammed the heavy doors open in a rush, eyes glowing red and his teeth barred in a snarl.

“Why can’t I leave?” His voice is a gruelling mess and Ahsoka’s breath catches when the bastard throws her back against her throne, stealing her breath. She nearly laughs, wondering how she could answer him if he wouldn’t let her breathe.

Galen seemed to realize his mistake then and let up, still holding her in place with enough force the pressure left her montrals and lekku screaming. Her back head tail would surely be bruised and inflamed later on if she lived that long.

“Father’s home,” the goddess cackled, the horror on his face laughable if she could catch her breath yet again. Realistically she could force push her pseudo brother away, but as she lost consciousness and slumped from her throne to the altar beneath, she revelled in what would be the end result when Anakin found her.

* * *

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began as the other man tore through the surrounding area with his saber before they came across the dagger. The misty aura bellowing around the blade swelled when Anakin took it in his grasp.

“I know she's not our Ahsoka,” it doesn’t matter she’s not his Ahsoka, she lost her Master and he lost his padawan. He’s sympathetic and desperate to be needed. It is a chore to do what he is doing now, the blade is burning in his hand and he doesn’t want to think about how with it in his hands he can dictate both Ahsoka and the son as mortal. He doesn't want to think about Ahsoka impaled by the damn thing but he wouldn’t be here for that. That didn’t mean the fact he’d gathered the object of her destruction wouldn’t haunt him for all eternity.

* * *

Her lekku having scraped against the side of the throne’s arm covered her in a stream of blood, It’s an unforgiving sight for Anakin and Obi-Wan to arrive to as Starkiller sat upon her throne, using her as a footrest.

The chosen one yanks him from the chair, levitating him and it’s quick as Obi-Wan pierces him with his saber before he could transform into a more formidable foe. Anakin decapitates Galen, his blood staining the ground and Ahsoka blearily slumps further onto the ground, Anakin’s rapid steps towards her warbling through her blood. She’s lifted into an embrace and she allows herself to sink into the hold. Smiling because it’d been ages since she’d been held by her master. Her Father.

Reaching for the mortis dagger dropped beside her, Ahsoka rested the blade against her chest, Anakin missing the action with his head buried into her montrals. The Daughter shut her eyes and wished him home while piercing her heart.

“Goodbye Master,”

Anakin and Obi-Wan were back again in their universe and the Mortis where Ahsoka was the daughter, Galen the Starkiller was the son, and Anakin was rightfully the father; ceased to exist.

The chosen one screamed, and in the lower levels of Coruscant Morai perched on Ahsoka’s shoulder as she worked on her bike. A feeling of loss familiar to her drowning her senses, and for a split second she could swear she heard her master scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
